


One Night Stand

by AshesTheTerrible



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Drinking, Drunken sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, M/M, One Night Stands, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/pseuds/AshesTheTerrible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the best company to get drunk with, is your sworn enemy. Short fic. featuring Axton and Handsome Jack. Lot's of cussing, fighting, humiliation, and dirty sex!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there kiddos! So in-between writing in my longer stories I sometimes get these random urges to write some off based short little fics. Just random ideas that pop into my head and sometimes I just gotta write them! This was one of them! Enjoy!

There air was stale and unmoving. It was hot and heavy as it settled down on its surroundings. The buzzing of a fly that had been caught between the screen and the glass of the old window near the front of the room hummed with a subtle annoyance. The loose screen door tapped against its frame in the light breeze. It was a slight breeze. Not nearly enough of one to lift the sticky, miserable heat. The far off cries of lonely Rakks calling to each other faintly kissed the ears of the half awake vault hunter. He laid still in the dirty, sad excuse for a bed, his arms folded underneath the pillow propping his chin up. The fly continued to buzz weakly and beat itself upon the dusty glass.   
Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.   
The vault hunter squeezed his eyes shut and grimaced against the pillow. His short cropped dirty blonde locks were caked with dirt, blood and sweat. His body wasn't much better off. He had been in desperate need of a shower since three days ago and he was sure he didn't smell much better than a dirty skag by now. He yawned into the pillow, his breath stale and crude with the morning. The stench of booze and sweat clung to him and the sticky sheets wrapped around his aching body. He was sure they must have been white at some point, but they had long since faded into a dirty grey. The bedding was hot and uncomfortable on his bare skin. He groaned out lowly and lifted up on his tired elbows. He was sore and sluggish having had too much to drink the night previous and too little actual food in his belly this morning. He blinked irritably in the new morning and slowly roused himself into a sitting position. He rubbed his dirty hair and flexed his sore arms. He was covered in perfect little bloody and bruised circular marks. The blood was dry and crusted having sat overnight. He frowned at the wounds. His eyes darted from the perfect little wounds over to the other side of the small dirty mattress. The other man laid partially covered in sheets, his naked ass on full display to the commando. Axton grimaced.   
Fuck, he thought.  
Fuck, fuck, fuck.   
There was a large purple bruise blooming on the other male's left ass cheek and he looked about half dead in the heavy throws of slumber.  
He snored softly into the old pillow, one arm thrown carelessly over his head, his sleep hard and booze induced. His dark brown locks were frazzled and disheveled as he slept, chest rising and falling with every deep breath. Axton's frown deepened as fragments of memories from the night before crept back to him.   
Fuck.  
He ran his hand through his short hair and groaned out. He was never fucking drinking again. Never.   
For fucks sake what had he gotten himself into. The other man gave a little grunt in his sleep and rolled onto his back, scratching his crotch lazily. Axton pressed his palms over his eyelids and groaned out miserably. He looked down at himself then back to his sleeping bed partner. He was lean and more muscular than the posters slapped around pandora made him out to be. His skin was stupidly pristine except for a jagged scar spread across his left peck and an array of fresh looking bruises. The Hyperion logo was scribed in old ink just above his groin, and Axton was pretty sure it was just about the stupidest thing he'd ever seen. Axton couldn't make it out last night when the other man's clothing had first come off. Between the drink,the haste and the commotion it had looked about like a kindergartener’s scribbles to the commando. All Axton could think about was staring at the illegible tattoo as he sucked the other man off. His cock hot and heavy on his tongue, brain scrambled by skunked beer and too much sexual tension. The thought turned Axton's stomach. Half because of his biting hangover and the thought of anything alcoholic was sickening, half because that man next to him...was none other than fucking Handsome Jack.


	2. It Seemed Like a Good Idea At the Time

11:00 p.m. The night previous: 

Axton’s feet dragged over the dusty ground. Stumbling and shuffling he wandered through the barren dust. Not really going anywhere specific, just...wandering.  
He belched loudly and tossed another empty bottle of beer out into the sand dunes. It was just one of those nights.  
He didn’t much care about anything else, except getting as piss drunk as possible. He’d wandered up on a bandit camp hoarding a damn good amount of booze and he’d shot them all down for it. Not his proudest moment, but alcohol was hard to come by out in the dust. Wasn’t like they had a ready bar out in the middle of bum fuck nowhere. So the piss warm bandit beer would have to do.  
It wasn’t good beer. Not even close to ‘good’. It was skunked, and old as the fucking hills, but it gave the commando that nice warm buzz he was looking for and that was the only damned thing that mattered.  
He reached into his pack and reached for another one, cracking it open and throwing the cap into the dirt.  
The night was hot and clear, the millions of stars all winking down at the drunken man. He hiccuped and shook his head.  
Fuck those stars.  
Fuck this planet.  
Fuck the dust.  
Fuck everything.  
Axton kicked the dirt.  
“You hear me?! FUCK YOU!!!!” He yelled drunkenly to nobody in particular.  
He giggled stupidly and stumbled onward draining the warm beer quicker than he should have. Hell he barely tasted it anymore.  
His head was fuzzy and his body felt warm and heavy with drink. It was a good feeling. To just feel empty for once.  
Felt good to be by himself too.  
He liked the other vault hunters and all, but every once and a while he just needed a damned break from the little misfit bang of psychos.  
Suddenly his echo crackled in his ear, making him jump a little at the static.  
“Hey there! Commando...how you doing kiddo? Little early to be so...drunk. Pathetic really.” Came that honey sweet, poisonous tone that Axton knew all too well.  
Handsome Jack.  
“The fuck do you-hic- want you bloated bag of bullshit.” Axton snarled through drunken slurs.  
“I don’t want anything. Just enjoying watching you make a damned fool of yourself. Seriously not only are you a dirty, murderous bandit, but you’re also a fucking drunk. You never cease to amaze me, really commando.” Jack taunted smoothly.  
Axton gritted his teeth and smashed the empty beer bottle onto the ground, the glass shattering around his ankles.  
“You’re always shit talkin’ cause you ain’t down here facin’ me! You’re real big and bad up in your little moon base, why don’t you come down here and say that to my face you worthless fuck!!” Axton yelled drunkenly.  
Axton’s echo clicked off and there was nothing but silence on the other end.  
“Fuckin’ coward.” Axton growled opening another beer.  
He stumbled onward until he came to a small shack with a fast travel station posted up next to it.  
It was a good location.  
He’d need that fast travel tomorrow at some point.  
It looked to be long abandoned and Axton took it as an open invitation for a new drinking spot.  
He plopped himself down on the flimsy front porch, the boards creaking slightly with the new weight.  
He tipped the bottle to his lips, the glass rim clinking against his teeth.  
If he ever came face to face with that Hyperion fuck, he’d make mince meat of of him and feed him to his workers.  
He’d beat that stupid, perfect face to a damned pulp.  
“You hear that Jack!? If I ever got a hold of ya you’d need more than a stupid mask to cover up the mess I’d make of your dumb ass face-hic-!!” Axton gurgled, yelling at the sky, shaking his fist drunkenly.  
Suddenly there was a flash from the fast travel station to Axton’s left.  
It startled Axton right out of his skin, and he fell backward off the edge of the porch.  
He scrambled to his feet, paying no mind to the beer he’d spilt into the sand.  
He stood up, squinting into the dark.  
“Who’s-hic- there?” He called out, his eyes straining.  
He could hear the crunching of sand under heavy feet nearing him slowly.  
Finally out of the dark, came a figure.  
Slightly taller than Axton, leaner for damned sure.  
“You were saying?” Came that rich venomous voice that could only belong to one man.  
Axton took a surprised step backward.  
“Jack?” He slurred cocking an eyebrow.  
“What? You didn’t expect me to actually come down and set you straight on all that shit you were talking kiddo?” Jack spat coming closer to the drunk commando.  
Axton let loose a guttural roar and sprung for Jack with everything he had.  
Jack casually stepped to the side and Axton skidded into the dirt face first. Axton’s arm whipped out from his fallen position and grabbed Jack by the ankles, dragging him down into the sand as well.  
Jack screeched curses at Axton for dirtying his clothing, clothing that according to him “cost more than a piss ant like Axton could even dream to make in his entire lifetime”. Axton flat out ignored the commentary and was on top of Jack in seconds flat.  
He reared his fist back and got two good punches in before Jack toppled him. A little trickle of blood seeped from Jack’s nose down over his mouth, and onto Axton’s shirt as the president wailed on him.  
Axton shoved Jack off with all his strength and scrambled to his feet.  
Jack was reaching around his belt, obviously searching for a weapon.  
Even in Axton’s drunken state he knew this was life or death, and he had to fucking do something about it.  
He wrestled Jack to the ground again, Jack’s shoulder hitting hard. Axton pried the Hyperion hand gun away from the other man after much difficulty.  
The fucker was a lot stronger than Axton figured he would be.  
To say he’d underestimated his enemy was a massive understatement.  
Axton threw the weapon down on a rock, smashing it to bits and pieces.  
Jack knelt there in the sand, panting and bleeding, staring Axton with fierce hate in his green and blue glittering eyes.  
If looks could have killed Axton would have been dead on the spot.  
Axton stared back, panting just as hard, a good shiner forming around his left eye like a mark of shame.  
Axton sighed and threw his hands up.  
“Look-hic- I’m way too fuckin’ drunk to be fightin’...hell I don’t even know if you’re a hallucination or not...” Axton slurred looking at the man before him, his outline slightly fuzzy through Axton’s beer blurred vision.  
Jack scoffed and spit blood into the dirt as he slowly rose to his feet.  
“Typical. You’re just as much of a slob as I thought you would be.” Jack snarled his eyes darting to the smashed weapon and then back to the commando.  
Axton stumbled over to the porch and sat his ass down again.  
He reached into his pack and pulled out two beers.  
He set one beside him and then held the other out.  
“Here. Truce or somethin’.” Axton slurred wiping his nose with the heel of his hand.  
Jack look disgustedly at the offering.  
Axton rolled his eyes.  
“Look...Jack...hallucination Jack...whoever the fuck you are, it aint gunna bite you.” Axton said waggling the beer by the neck at the hesitant other man.  
Jack sighed out and spit more blood into the sand.  
He snatched the beer out of the commando’s hand and sat down next to the vault hunter.  
“Least it will take the taste of blood out of my mouth.” Jack growled irritably taking a long swallow.  
He took the beverage away from his mouth and swirled the liquid around in it’s bottle a bit.  
“Taste’s like skag piss kiddo.” Jack grumbled downing the rest of the drink in a few heavy swigs.  
“Better than nuthin.” Axton said bluntly.  
He rubbed the side of his face irritably.  
“By the way you hit like a bitch.” Axton continued belching loudly and adjusting his pants crotch a bit.  
Jack looked at him as if he were some sort of heathen animal.  
“You’re disgusting.” Jack scoffed dusting off some sand from his jacket daintily.  
Axton leaned back on his elbow.  
“Aint the first time I been called that. It aint hurtin my feelings if that’s what you’re going for princess.” Axton snorted.  
Jack threw his empty onto the porch and it rolled away, clattering over the uneven boards.  
“You got another one of those nasty things?” Jack asked side glancing over at the commando.  
Axton pulled another beer out and tossed it lightly over to his unusual counterpart.  
As the night wore on, the beers went down smoother.  
Jack chugged down the beer he had in hand and chucked it as far as he could muster.  
Between the two of them, there was no sense in counting how many they’d had anymore.  
‘A lot’ seemed to sum it up well enough.  
“That was a pussy throw.” Axton slurred from his sprawled out position on the porch.  
“Oh suck my dick kiddo.” Jack snapped back chuckling a little, his head light and airy with all the alcohol.  
Axton snorted and began laughing heartily at the comment.  
“Yeah bet you’d like that huh boss?” Axton chortled crisscrossing his fingers across his chest.  
Jack returned Axton’s laughter.  
Suddenly Axton leaned up into a sitting position, his arm brushing Jack’s just slightly as he did so.  
“Fucking bandit scum.” Jack threw out the insult half heatedly as his eyes met with Axton’s.  
“Fuckin Hyperion scum.” Axton retorted coyly, a devious little half smile clinging to his lips playfully.  
Jack made note that for a bandit, the guy sure did have some pretty teeth. Normally they were all rotting, or missing all together. Not the Commando’s. It was a perfect, pearly smile that was sure to have melted it’s fair share of hearts in it’s lifetime.  
There was a spark, some unknown pull, suddenly formed between the two men like electricity.  
Before Jack could shy away, Axton’s large, gruff, calloused hand was sliding up his neck, cupping his chin.  
Axton tilted his head to the side and dipped in to Jack’s lips.  
Their mouths collided hard.  
Almost too hard, teeth clinking together, tongues coming to play together.  
The kiss was wet.  
Too wet, and fucking sloppy as all hell.  
Axton tilted Jack’s head back slightly, his other hand coming to part through the back of Jack’s hair.  
He tugged on Jack’s brown locks just a little too hard, causing Jack to gasp against the commando’s lips.  
Jack bit Axton’s lip hard, his perfect teeth taking the tender flesh between them mercilessly.  
Axton broke the kiss breathlessly, a small string of saliva still connecting his lips and Jack’s.  
“You taste expensive fuck face.” Axton husked leaning in to suck harshly on the side of the president’s neck.  
Jack made a rich, delightfully needy sound in his throat as Axton abused the flesh until it was rendered brilliantly purple and bruised.  
“I am fucking expensive kiddo.” Jack practically moaned.  
For months all Axton could think about when Jack came across the echo-net was how fucking annoying that voice of his was.  
Now it was just about the hottest damned thing that had ever kissed Axton’s ears.  
“How much for the night princess?” Axton whispered drunkenly his breath hot and stale down Jack’s throat.  
“Way more than you can afford.” Jack countered defiantly.  
Axton chuckled lightly against Jack’s flesh, nosing against the skin just behind his ear teasingly.  
The shack door was kicked in, and the two men stumbled inside, kissing frantically, groping every part of each other their hand’s could grab hold of.  
Axton's head fuzzy and spinning, he grabbed Jack by the collar of that stupid jacket he wore and crammed their lips together once more.  
It was a hundred and thirty degrees on this planet, why the fuck did the idiot need a jacket anyway?? He grabbed the president by the neck and shoved him into the flimsy wall so hard he feared for a moment it might just topple over.  
Jack snarled some curses at the overly rough commando through his ridiculously perfect teeth and Axton barked at him to shut his goddamn big mouth. For a moment it really wasn’t clear if they were fighting again or actually fucking this time. Axton scraped his dirty nails through Jack's brown, overly pampered hair, thumbing through his grey streak viciously.  
"How old are you anyway princess? Like sixty?" Axton growled as he continued biting down Jack's neck.  
Jack made a drunk sort of a snort and told Axton to fuck off.  
Axton peeled his sweat stained, dirty shirt up over his head and let it fall to the floor in a sad little heap.  
Jack made a little needing noise and ran his fingers up over Axton’s swells of muscle.  
“F-Fuck you’re solid...” Jack half moaned half whispered his fingers clenching Axton’s left peck.  
Axton cracked a wicked smile and forcefully grabbed Jack’s wrist.  
He shoved Jack’s palm between his thighs, brushing over the tent pitched in his combat pants.  
“Damn right I am.” Axton hissed shoving aside Jack’s shirt collar and nipping his neck diligently.  
Axton grabbed Jack's under coat and popped the buttons clean off sending them scattering to the wooden floor. Jack whined about the ruined clothing in a way a child might have. Axton took note of how annoying it was. He snarled some garbled form of 'oh shut up you fucking queen' and that had been the end of it.  
Jack bit down on Axton’s collarbone far too hard.  
Axton could feel the fresh blood seeping over his chest and it roused him more than he'd have liked. Axton’s hands fumbled down to his crotch and he hurriedly drew his zipper down letting his combat pants hang open loosely. With Jack snarling and cursing like a trapped animal he threw the Hyperion president over his shoulder and slammed him down on the sorry excuse for a mattress. Jack made a winded sound as he hit the bed, grumbling and throwing insults at the commando like bullets. Jack's constant snark only fed the throbbing need in the commando's pants. Axton framed him harshly, his body bigger and meatier than the Hyperion overlord.  
"You’re kinda pretty for a Hyperion fuck." Axton whispered into the shell of Jack's ear, sucking his lobe a little too harshly.  
"And you’re a little less ugly than I thought you'd be, fucking scummy bandit." Jack snapped through those pearly teeth of his.  
"Yeah and you're gunna let a fuckin scummy bandit fuck you in the ass aren't ya big shot?" Axton retorted with venom on his tongue.  
"The hell you are. I don't bottom kiddo." Jack hissed as Axton's greedy fingers clawed at the president's overly tight jeans.  
The catches on the stupid things were becoming far more complex than Axton’s drunken brain was willing to deal with.  
In the end he just ended up tearing them.  
Thus ensued more whining from the president.  
"You do now sweet cheeks." Axton growled tearing the other man's pants down off his ankles.  
He pushed Jack onto his knees, his ass hanging in the air obscenely, his knees spread wide like a fucking offering. Axton cracked his palm across Jack's left ass cheek, the loud slap reverberating off the shallow walls and ceiling.  
"I'm gunna make a woman outta you Jacky." Axton groaned hefting his pants down to his knees and rutting against Jack's bare ass. His fat cock rubbed up between the cussing president's cheeks and Axton was pretty sure it was the fucking hottest thing he'd ever seen.  
"You fucking cunt..." Jack snapped malice heavy in his drunken voice.  
Axton leaned over Jack, hands coming to his hips as the commando humped against him dryly. He sunk his teeth into Jack's nape and chuckled.  
"You gotta dirty mouth Jacky." Axton slurred grinning like a cheshire cat.  
"Suck me off first. I'm not giving it up that easy kiddo. You want it? Choke on my meat first you disgusting bandit." Jack snarled meanly.  
Axton shrugged.  
"Fine princess." Axton scoffed.  
Jack rolled onto his back a smug, shit eating grin clinging to his masked face.  
"Make it good pumpkin." Jack snarled sweetly as he propped his knees open, inviting Axton in. His cock bobbed in front of him proudly. It almost disappointed Axton that the fucker didn't have a carrot dick. That would have been more than ironically satisfying. To his dismay Jack was by far a formidable size, big enough for Axton to feel the slight pang of intimidation.  
"What's wrong kiddo? Don't think its gunna fit in that shit talking little mouth of your’s?" Jack snarked his eyes sparkling with playful malice.  
"Don't flatter yourself. You aint that big fucker." Axton snapped nosing the side of Jack's erection.  
Jack gave an inebriated, sick little chuckle.  
"Yeah keep telling yourself that while you’re gaggin on it bandit." Jack sneered.  
Axton’s thumbs dug into Jack’s deep hipbones, too hard, far too hard, bruising the pale flesh with ease.  
He ran his tongue up Jack’s slit, collecting the gathering bead of pre-cum at the president’s tip.  
Axton slid Jack's deep crimson head into his parted lips. He could still taste blood from Jack's merciless blow to his face earlier as his lips stretched and pulled. Jack groaned out lowly, tipping his head back dramatically. Axton was pretty sure the guy had been a porn star in previously in his life. You know, before deciding to become the biggest douche bag on the planet. He was heavy on Axton's tongue, thick and husky. Axton groaned around Jack's length, drawing a loud honey sweet moan from the President's throat. Jack's mouth hung slack as he watched Axton with heavy lidded eyes.  
"This isn't your first time worshiping cock huh kiddo?" Jack taunted, his voice ragged and worn.  
Axton closed his teeth just slightly around Jack's head.  
"Remember who's teeth are where Jacky." Axton mumbled, his mouth still full of Jack's cock.  
Jack shot him a dark glance.  
"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to talk with your mouth full bandit?" Jack growled.  
"Mama didn't teach me many manners." Axton groaned running his flattened tongue up Jack's length.  
Jack let loose of a sharp moan and bucked up, nearly taking Axton's eye out.  
Axton pressed a hand into Jack's abdomen sternly pinning him to the bed.  
"Watch it fucker." Axton growled lowly a thin string of saliva connecting his lip and Jack's angry tip.  
Jack didn't answer, he was too consumed by drunken moans as Axton sucked him back into his cheeks. He could taste Jack's pre-cum. It was sharp and sour and fierce. But worst of all not unpleasant.  
Axton’s eyes darted to the blue-green ink just above Jack’s cock base. In Axton’s drunken stupor he couldn’t read it no matter how hard he tried.  
He abandoned Jack’s throbbing shaft and sucked his sack gently.  
Jack moaned out loudly his voice thick and wanting and needy.  
It was like syrup dripping over Axton’s ears.  
Fuck it was good.  
Jack’s hands came to Axton’s hair, his long, blunt fingers gently gripping his scalp.  
Axton pressed his nose into Jack’s balls as he lapped and sucked, getting more rich, breathy moans from the frazzled Hyperion overlord.  
“A-AH!! FUCK! F-fuck I’m close!” Jack stuttered weakly flopping backward onto the bed, his feet shifting across the dirty sheets.  
Axton pulled away from his task and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand grinning wryly at Jack.  
“Not yet princess.” Axton groaned grabbing at Jack’s hips and dragging the disheveled man towards him.  
Jack made an impatient groan and lifted his hips up off the bed.  
“P-Please!!!” Jack begged wantonly his cock throbbing at the lack of attention.  
The heat in his groin was like fire in the pit of his stomach, overflowing, consuming him.  
He needed it so badly.  
That sweet, sweet ecstasy of release.  
Axton hovered over Jack intimidatingly.  
He ran his finger’s through the older man’s locks, letting them fall in a tangled mess.  
“Mmmm you sound good when you beg.” Axton hummed against Jack’s lips.  
Axton ran his thumb over Jack’s throat, putting just enough pressure to be daunting.  
“Beg harder.” Axton huffed teasingly rubbing his erection against Jack’s.  
Jack threw his head back and cried out lowly.  
“GOD DAMMIT FUCK ME ALREADY!!!” Jack cried out suddenly.  
“You got it bitch.” Axton sneered lifting Jack’s hips to him, spreading Jack wider.  
Axton pressed his head against Jack’s tight ring of muscle, prodding for entrance.  
The tightness pulsed around Axton’s girth as he forced in.  
Jack mewled out weakly, hands grabbing at any part of Axton they could reach.  
Axton hunched over Jack, groaning lowly as he pushed in farther, encased deep in Jack’s wanting body.  
“Fuckin’ shit you’re tight.” Axton growled as he felt Jack’s body throb around him.  
Jack squirmed beneath him, his cock pressed into his belly, his face contorted into an expression of sheer pleasure and pain.  
Axton rolled his hips forward, not bothering to let Jack properly adjust.  
Jack mewled out loudly, his nails scraping down Axton’s thick shoulder blades.  
Axton fucked him without mercy, hard, rough and quick.  
Each thrust jarred Jack’s lean body, causing him to moan and cry weakly.  
Jack pulled Axton down to him, Axton’s forehead bumping Jack’s unpleasantly.  
Axton cursed loudly and gripped Jack’s thigh way too tight.  
“You mother fucker...” Axton spat angrily, his head throbbing with the bit of impact and way too much beer.  
Jack’s teeth were on him suddenly, biting without mercy, leaving his flesh bloody and bruised.  
Axton moaned out loudly as Jack’s teeth sunk in.  
“FUCK!! AGAIN!” Axton commanded harshly as he fucked Jack stupid.  
His rhythm was sloppy, uncoordinated and way too fucking rough...but it had Jack praying Axton’s name.  
Between biting Axton’s sun tanned, scarred flesh Jack’s voice carried harsh whispers of the commando’s name, begging it, needing it, wanting it.  
He said it like a dirty word.  
A slutty word.  
Something you surely wouldn’t say to your mother, or any other decent human being.  
Jack’s body was flushed red, his chest heaving and slick with sweat.  
Suddenly Axton stopped and pulled himself from Jack’s confines.  
Jack looked at him with weary, confused eyes.  
Axton leaned down over Jack menacingly.  
“Get on your knees bitch.” Axton snarled running his tongue up the side of Jack’s face.  
Jack obeyed, weakly clambering onto all fours, ass up and presented readily for the commando.  
Axton pressed himself up against Jack’s backside with a low groan.  
“Mmmm that’s better Jacky. Now I’m really gunna make a bitch outta you sweet cheeks.” Axton growled viciously.  
He reared his hand back and sent it flying across Jack’s already bruised ass cheek.  
Jack lurched forward with a pained yell.  
Axton slapped him again, harder this time.  
Again, and again, and again.  
Until Jack’s elbows were shaking viciously, threatening to give out at any second.  
Axton pushed his thumb into Jack’s gaping asshole and grinned wryly.  
Axton leaned down and planted several heated kisses to the purple and blue bruised flesh of Jack’s rump.  
Jack sighed out breathlessly at the small touch of soft lips on his smarting flesh.  
It was gentle.  
Almost.  
Axton ran his tongue up Jack’s smooth skin dazedly.  
He smelled like cinnamon.  
Sweet and sharp and stupid.  
Stupid because things on Pandora did not smell like cinnamon.  
Things on Pandora smelled like death and sweat and blood.  
Things on Pandora smelled like gunpowder and lead and dirt.  
Axton pressed his lips around Jack’s reddened entrance and kissed gently, running his tongue along the inflamed flesh.  
Jack shuddered as his front half collapsed onto the bed weakly.  
He moaned into the bedding, drooling onto the sheets slightly, his mouth open and breathless.  
Axton sucked the tender flesh diligently before leaving it with a kiss and kneeling to press his groin against Jack’s rump.  
Axton guided his head into Jack’s entrance and pushed in with a strong, short thrust.  
Jack gave a loud gasp and clenched his fists in the old sheets, balling them and molding them like his very life depended on it.  
Axton fucked into him with a vengeance. Rolling his hips to slap against Jack’s thighs over and over again.  
His hands gripped Jack’s ass cheeks too hard, his thrusts hit too hard, nails dug into Jack’s flesh too hard...it was all too hard.  
Everything was too hard.  
Jack was yelling like a damned virgin, begging for everything under the sun, calling out Axton’s name over and over again.  
“That’s right say my name Jack!!” Axton bellowed lowly his fingers clawing into the soft doughy muscle of Jack’s rump.  
Jack let loose a low, breathy, exhausted moan as Axton fucked him harder.  
Axton gritted his teeth hard, biting back a string of moans coming up from his throat.  
Jack yelled out loudly, his voice ringing Axton’s ears.  
“A-AXTON!!!!” Jack practically screamed before bucking back against Axton’s rocking hips.  
Then he was coming, breathlessly, shamelessly, long ropes of cum streaming between his tip and the sheets.  
His cock flexed with each pulsation of orgasm, dirtying the small space between his heaving chest and the bed.  
Jack’s tight ring of muscle throbbed around Axton’s swollen cock with his throws of orgasm and it was almost too much for Axton to handle.  
Axton cried out, his eyes screwed shut, mouth agape.  
He gave a final thrust into Jack’s abused body before his own hard, orgasm crashed down on him.  
Axton pumped into Jack half heartedly, sighing, groaning out as he finished.  
He slumped against Jack now, his grip on the president’s ass loosening weakly.  
Axton breathed out shakily, his body tired and worn.  
Axton slowly pulled himself from Jack’s body, cum leaking from his abused ass and running down his sack.  
Jack made a low grunting noise and collapsed on the bed tiredly.  
Axton looked over the president with tired, blurred eyes.  
Jack’s hair was in disarray, thrashed wildly over his face, far from its normal teased position he kept it in.  
Axton flopped onto the bed beside Jack and groaned out softly.  
He didn’t even remember falling asleep.  
It had hit hard and fast.  
Heavy booze and sex induced slumber.


	3. You Smell Like Sex and Shame

Axton covered his mouth in disbelief.   
He shook his head and groaned to himself angrily.   
His eyes flicked to the other side of the bed once more.   
God damn it, he thought to himself in dismay.   
The sheets smelled like sweat and dirty sex, their stench tickling Axton's senses irritably. He raised a foot and kicked the sleeping man next to him.  
"Hey shitbag, wake the fuck up." Axton growled. Jack moaned in his sleep and rolled over angrily. Axton gave him a harder kick to the back and Jack shook awake with an angry yelp.  
"What the fuck is your deal???" Jack barked angrily sitting up on the disgusting bed.   
His eyes seemed to widen as he looked upon the commando. He looked down at himself, then back to the Vault Hunter. Jack made a gagging sound.  
"Oh my god please don't tell me we fucked." Jack moaned throwing the sweaty sheets off his body like they were snakes that could bite him at any moment.   
"Yup." Axton grumbled sighing.   
Jack groaned out loudly and ran his hand through his sex wild hair.  
Jack hauled himself out of bed, moving much slower than he normally would be.   
He grabbed his pants off the floor and hauled them up his thin hips, careful of the deep bruises on his ass.  
He went to buckle his jeans, only to find them ripped beyond repair.   
Jack sighed out irritably.  
“Do you know how much these cost??” Jack snapped at the vault hunter still sitting in the disgusting bed.   
“No, and I don’t care.” Axton snarled back.  
“For fucks sake you couldn’t have just unbuttoned them like a normal human being??” Jack growled leaving his jeans hanging open.   
Axton rolled his eyes and flopped back on the crusty bed sheets.  
“Oh and your stupid jacket is busted too.” Axton growled from the bed.   
Jack made an enraged noise and threw his hands up exasperatedly.   
Jack pulled his tattered clothing back onto his body and turned around to glare at the commando.  
“I won’t tell a soul about this if you don’t kiddo.” Jack snarled.  
Axton grunted.  
“Deal.” Axton grumbled back.  
“Oh and I’m still gunna kill you eventually pumpkin.” Jack added quickly.  
“Yeah and I’m still gunna blow your stupid face off. Thanks for the lay Jacky.” Axton snickered darkly.  
Jack threw him an ugly disapproving glance and was out the door without another word.  
Axton chuckled to himself and folded his arms behind is head.  
Definitely his most interesting one night stand to date.


End file.
